


Night

by Colossus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, what just happen?
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gece.</p><p>Karanlık, ıslak ve acımasız…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> İlk defa böyle bir şey yazıyorum. Umarım batırmamışımdır.  
> Ne diyeceğimi bile bilmiyorum yani.  
> Bir gece çok kötü bir kabus gördükten sonra kalkıp yazmıştım bunu.  
> Arkada devamlı dönüp kendini tekrarlayan ve içimi parçalayan şarkı buydu;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTvhR0lEtZM  
> Biraz da bu http://i.imgur.com/KUps4qi.gif bana yol gösterdi.

 

Gece.

Karanlık, ıslak ve acımasız…

Gece, tüm öfkesini gökyüzüne toplamış ve yıldızları kapatmış. Sen odanda ayı görmeye çalışıyorsun. Yan evde bir çift sevişiyor, deliler gibi. Karşı binanın bir katında, bir kadın dövülüyor, öldürülesiye… Duymuyorsun. Bilmiyorsun veyahut bilmek istemiyorsun.

Odanda ışığın tek kaynağı masanın üzerindeki unutulmuş mum. Oda senin gibi… Kenara koyulmuş ve orada unutulmuş. Titrek titrek yanıyor çevresini aydınlatabilmek için. Senin gibi yanıyor. Asilce ama tükeniyor zaman geçtikçe.

Yerinden kalkmak istemiyorsun. Birazdan yağmur yağacak, O’nu bekliyorsun. Yağmurla gelecek kadını bekliyorsun. Hani yıllar önce _“Yağmurun yağdığı ilk gün geleceğim”_ diyen ama hiç gelmeyen o alımlı kadını bekliyorsun. Elinde yanan sigaradan bir fırt çekiyorsun. Yan evin penceresinden bir kadının zevk çığlıkları geliyor kulağına. Umursamıyorsun.

Gözlerini kapatıyorsun. Açık pencereden yüzüne çarpan soğuk içini yakan alevleri daha da körüklüyor. Sen sadık bir adamsın. İşte tam da bu yüzden bekliyorsun. Elindeki zehri söndürüp ayağa kalkıyorsun. Gece olacaklara hazır, sen yavaşça üstüne bir gömlek geçiriyorsun. Eski ve kanlı bir gömlek bu, fark etmiyorsun. Ama tek bildiğin bu gece yağmur yağacak ve kadının, o alımlı, çekici kadının yağan yağmurla sana geri gelecek. Sen sadece bunu biliyorsun.

Düşüncelerine itiraz edercesine bir şimşek çakıyor gökyüzünde. Ses düşüncelerine saplanıp seni gerçek dünyaya getiriyor. Bu kaçıncı yağmurun bilmiyorsun.

Ama sen sadıksın.

Kadının sana geri gelecek, biliyorsun.

Dağınık kumral saçların alnına düşüyor, sakalların birbirine girmiş, kir içindesin ama hiçbir şey umurunda değil. Üzerine bir şey almadan kapıya yöneliyorsun. Yağmur çatıları dövüyor, açık pencereden içeriye giriyor, yağmur seni istiyor bu gece... Anahtarı cebine sokup dışarıya atıyorsun kendini.

Sarılıyorsunuz yağmurla, yıllardır görüşmeyen sevgililer gibi. Ellerini ceplerine atıp ilerliyorsun. Yağmur, kirli saçlarını temizliyor.

Yağan damlaların temizleyemeyeceği iki şey var sende. Biri yüreğin biri ruhun... Çarpık bir gülümsemeyle kaldırımlarda ilerliyorsun. Sert rüzgâr sana yumuşacık geliyor. Yanaklarını, saçlarını ve boynunu okşuyor rüzgâr. Bu gece onu göreceksin. Yağmura karışan kokusunu çekeceksin içine.

Ve belki de her şey kaldığı yerden devam edecek bu gece.

İlerliyorsun. Adımların sert ve kendinden emin. Yanından geçtiğin binalarda ise binlerce hayat var… Hepsinin yanından sessizce geçiyorsun sanki hiç var olmamış gibi. Şimşekler çakıyor, gök ulurcasına gürlüyor. Evren sana dur diyor ama sen adım atmaya devam ediyorsun.

Sen kadınını göreceksin.

Sen belki de yüzüncü yağmurunda sözünü tutan kadınını göreceksin.

Dakikalar süren yolun sonunda köprüye geliyorsun. Deniz hiç olmadığı kadar hırçın bu gece… Dalgalar sahil kenarlarını ve köprünün ayaklarını dövüyor. İsyan ediyor yağmura. Sen ellerini ıslak demirlere koyuyorsun. Başını gökyüzüne kaldırıp gözlerini kapıyorsun. Yağmurun yüzünü öpmesine izin veriyorsun belki de milyonuncu kez. Saymayı yıllar önce bırakmışsın sen. Dudaklarına düşen her damla bunun bilincinde usulca geceye karışıyorlar.

İçini gıdıklayan ve yıllardır duymadığın o dolgun sesi duyuyorsun rüzgârın ardında. Sana sesleniyor. İsmini mırıldanıyor titrek bir sesle.

“Mads?”

Gözlerini açıyorsun gökyüzüne. _Kaçıncı yağmurunda buradasın_ diyeceksin ona, geçen yıllardan sonra kızgınsın. Başını çeviriyorsun sertçe ve konuşmaya hazırlanıyorsun ama gördüğün manzara içini burkuyor. Söyleyeceğin tüm sözler diziliyor boğazında. Gözlerini dolduruyor ama yağmur saklıyor bu çaresizliğini.

Dolu gözlerle kadınına bakıyorsun. Dolgun dudakları patlamış ve boynu morarmış kadınına… Yıllar içinde oldukça fazla hırpalanan, ezilen Winola’na… Onda doğru bir adım atıyorsun, geri çekiliyor senden.

Şaşırıyorsun. Senin kadının senden çekiliyor. Dikkatle süzüyorsun onu. Gergin ve tetikte… “Ne oldu?” diyorsun tok bir sesle. Alımlı kadın başını hafifçe eğerek belli belirsiz arkayı işaret ediyor. Görüyorsun. İki siyah Mercedes arkada usulca bekliyor.

Gidip arabaların içindeki orospu çocuklarını dövmek istiyorsun ama seni gözlerini kırpmadan öldüreceklerini de biliyorsun. Çaresizce yerinde kalakalıyorsun. Ağzından hiçbir kelime çıkmıyor. Yağmur ikinizle de sevişiyor gecenin bir vakti, ses çıkarmıyorsunuz.

“Benimle kal Winola”

Sesin titriyor, karşındaki kadının vücudu gibi. Onu sarmak istiyorsun ama atacağın bir adım ölümüne sebep olacak, yerinde duruyorsun.

_Benimle kal Winola, benimle kal._

Winola sana bakıp gözlerini kapıyor. “Artık beni bekleme Mads,” diyor sana. Kadının seni sonsuza kadar terk ediyor bu gece. Fısıldayarak ekliyor.

“Kendi iyiliğin için.”

Sen sonsuza kadar terk edilmiş olmanın ağırlığını taşıyamıyor, tırabzanlara tutunuyorsun istemsizce. Kadının arkasını dönüyor. Yağmur şiddetleniyor, asfaltı dövüyor hınçla. Kadının’ın her adımında, kalbin çıkıyor yerinden. Hayatının kadını kalbini de alıp arabaya biniyor ve arkasına bakmadan kim bilir belki de bakamadan uzaklaşıyor.  

Köprünün ortasında tek başına kalıyorsun. Yüzünü denize dönüyorsun, dolu gözlerinden bir çift yaş akıyor boynuna doğru.

Gece…

Karanlık, ıslak ve acımasız…

**_01.03.15_**

**Author's Note:**

> Buraya kadar geldiyseniz yorum yapmayı da başarabilirsiniz bence \o/ Şaka maka eğer yanlışım varsa lütfen söyleyin ki geliştireyim kendimi. Sizi seviyorum.  
> Keyifli günler dilerim. :)


End file.
